Midnight Music
by weirdo-random-crazy kid
Summary: What if Batman had practically raised some one other than Robin? What if she was with the enemy? Why am I asking you this? Because I imagined it. RATED 'T' JUST IN CASE.
1. Orgin

**Origin Story**

I wasn't always with the good guys. My parents were evil scientists who helped Music Meister and Joker with their evil schemes. It was forced on them, because they're family. So I was that child that helped Joker distract Batman, and Music's Meister's l'il' assistant with my voice. Unfortunately, I had my uncle's power to hypnotize people and animals with my voice. I usually told Batman about their evil schemes, but... he ignores it most of the time. One day, after the major "Music Meister Musical" fiasco, Batman came to me on my seventh birthday when I was wandering around and asked if I wanted to be his student for crime fighting. It was a dream come true! I knew that being good was my destiny.

 **Seven Years Later...**

"HIIYAHHH! Think you're so tough?! Well, you're not!" I shouted while I was sparring with Robin and Aqua lad.

"Midnight, You should really be silent when you are fighting crime," Robin corrected. I had made myself a quiet hero, slow to speak, quick to fight and hypnotize, always silent when hand to hand fighting.

"Ya, but you know how I have to shake things up a bit. I'm tired of being so silent. I'm not that scared little girl anymore. I'm fourteen," I replied.

"So? You gotta stay with what you made yourself," answered Aqua lad as we slowed down the sparring to a stop. "You have to be true to your character. You can't just be loud making sassy remarks to your opponent. You're the quiet type."

*sigh* They listen to The Justice League "Guess you're right. It's just, when I am at a place filled with kids my age, I stay quiet. It becomes hard to talk to anybody, even close friends," I said, trying to justify my earlier outburst.

"Robin, Midnight Music, time to go. Gotham's in trouble," commanded Batman. When did he get here? I thought. Oh-well. Have to think about it later.

As we came into the bank, we saw Two-Face and his ugly group blow up the vault. I glanced at their ears to see if my voice will work on them. Nope, they had earplugs in to block out my singing. Fortunately, it made them rather clumsy, because they couldn't hear Two-Face's commands. "No you idiots! This vault! It has the money!" yelled Two-Face. I decided to jump to the chase and started taking them out.

"Midnight! What are you doing? You're supposed to wait for my signal!" cried Batman. I didn't care. I took out about half of them when Batman and Robin joined the fight. When Two-Face and his henchmen were defeated I got the scolding of a lifetime. "Midnight! What were you thinking? If Two-Faced had managed to escape, we would be busy trying to track him down when we could have been helping in other parts of the city. What is going on today, huh? You usually wait until I say so," scolded Batman.

"Bats, she has been acting strange. When we were sparring, she yelled when she normally doesn't. Then she basically said she wanted to be more talkative and stuff," explained Robin.

"Look, today I'm just a little tired of my usual, quiet routine. Got a problem with it?" I asked.

"Just listen from now on. Go home. I'll use my communicator if we need you," said Batman.

"Fine," I answered, knowing better to not argue. I went to my little hide-out in an abandoned warehouse across town that no one knows I have, not even Batman.


	2. Who Are You?

As I climbed up the old, creaky fire escape, I heard a dog bark in excitement. "Mya! Be quiet! You don't want to not get your treat, do you?" I asked her. She continued to bark, though. _That's odd_ , I thought. She is usually quiet until I was inside, only then did she make noise and want to play. As I made my way through the old, rusty escape door, I remembered to lift the fire escape back up. _Don't want anyone to come in here and know that I live here._ I then returned to the escape door. Nothing was on the second floor of the warehouse, and there is no way to get to the first floor, even through the front doors, which are concreted shut for some odd reason, unless you know the secret passage I made. It was in the far corner to the right. I knocked on the two walls as far back in the corner I could go. One. Two. Three. Four. I made the knocking pattern after listening to some music and realizing that it could be my password to the passage way. The walls opened slightly and had a little pulley elevator. I learned some things from hanging out at Batman's cave. I'm glad that payed off four years ago.

As I reached the first floor, I saw a strange figure. I quietly approached it. It was blue and black, the suit. I then tackled it and sang,"Who are you and why did you come here?"

The person spoke up,"I'm Blue Beetle and I heard something in here. It was a dog playing."

"You're not Blue Beetle. He died risking his life to save the world from his crazy uncle. How did you come in here?" I sang, hypnotizing him to leak the information he had.

"I'm the new one; I have the scarab on my back. Through the door, I used my laser to open it," Blue Beetle answered.

I looked where the door should have been. He was right. It was laser open. "Well fix it the way it was and never come back," I continued. Blue got up and fixed the door back into its spot. He then left. I finally sang after ten minutes,"You are out of my control," to give him control over his body again. I looked at Mya, my white Labrador Retriever. "You're so naughty sometimes, Mya. How did you get to the first floor? I thought I had you in the second underground floor," I told her. "Well then. Time to find a new hide-out, Mya."

As I looked around the almost completely empty room, I started to feel sad. _Just four years ago I was happy to find this place and now, my world is turned upside-down. Where will I go now?_ I didn't know, so I changed into some civilian clothes and put Mya on a leash. We would look for a new hide-out together or... No. We couldn't. _It'll be awkward to go up to the richest man in Gotham and ask to adopt us._ So I walked to the older part of town. I looked around. Then I saw it. A "room for lease" sign. It was just above a Kung-Fu dojo.

I walked in with Mya. The dojo master came up to me and said,"Hello! I am John. Are you seeking to train here?"

"No, sir. I was wondering about that room for lease. I just became homeless again and wondered if it was okay if I could lease it," I answered.

"Do you have family?"

"No, sir, I don't. They abandoned me when I was seven," I fibbed. I had to lie or my hero position would be over.

"I'm afraid not. I would get in a lot of trouble letting a young girl live up there," John replied with a sigh.

"May I work here? I know much about Kung-Fu. Much about a lot of martial arts actually," I told him. "I am a Brown Belt in most martial arts. I take private lessons with someone in the richer neighborhoods. When I help him with yard work and such, he pays me with training. I'll do my best here."

"You may work here. If you're still looking for a place to stay, try the homeless shelter down town. They will help you," John advised.

"Thank you. When do I start working?"

"4:30 P.M. tomorrow. I will then introduce you to the students and parents. Fill this paper work out by then. I will see you later," he instructed with a smile. As he turned to leave I told him thank you once more. _I think I'll stay at the homeless shelter until I can find I new hide-out. This is great!_


	3. I'm Emi

**Sorry guys! I'm working on another story as well, and I'm going to make a lot of other chapters on this story and post them two a day starting Friday the 15th. I hope you guys understand. Also, I got tons of exams to do and stuff, so... ya. Forgive me! Please!**

As I walked to the homeless shelter, twilight came and the sun was a beautiful burnt orange in the sky. Then, Mya ran to someone. "Mya, stop! Why are you being so naughty today? I'm so sorry, sir. I guess she's in a rather playful and excited mood..." I trailed off. I was talking to Bruce Wayne! Who knew that I would ever meet him! Even on accident!

"Oh, no. It's alright. Actually, I like dogs, and a lot come up to me," Bruce said, petting Mya. "So Mya's your name. How did you name her?"

"When I got her from the pound, her name was already Mya and I couldn't think of any other name to name her. Thus, her name," I replied shyly.

"Where are you walking to? I would like to walk you home. It's not safe for a young girl like you to walk home alone at night. Even if she has a lab. with her," Bruce stated with a calm voice.

"I'm going to the homeless shelter. Today, I became homeless again. How did you know Mya was a lab?" I asked.

"Oh, I just happened to read about dogs when I was a young boy. I was mostly interested in police dogs and how they were trained. I'm sorry, what is your name? I'm Wayne, Bruce Wayne."

"I'm... Emi. Emikoren," I fibbed. I remembered talking to a girl from Japan and that was her name. Hope she doesn't mind...

"Do you have family?"

"N-no..."

"May I ask why?"

"They abandoned me when I was seven. Since then I've been living on the streets. I forgot about the homeless shelter until today when I went to apply for a job... He told me to fill out these forms and come back tomorrow and-"

"I know this is crazy, but do you want to stay with me for a while? I have a boy named Dick and I'm sure he would be fine with you living with us."

"You mean... You're going to adopt me?" I asked hopefully.

"Not quite. Maybe later on, but would you like to?"

"O-okay..." I stuttered. I'm so nervous, it's unbelievable.

"Come with me. Even Mya," Bruce said with a soft smile. His voice is familiar... I can't place my finger on it, but I know him from somewhere else... I couldn't remember, but I probably will soon. I just need more time to think.


	4. Hey Batman!

**Hey guys! I have tons of studying to do for final exams, so posting chapters will be slow. I hope you continue to read the story. During June, I will be able to post a chapter a day. Sorry for the big (and future) delays!**

As we walked down the sidewalk, I looked at the last little bit of the sun. _Whoa... I wish I had a camera_. It was very beautiful, with different shades of purple and blue. Mya seemed content looking to her side every now and then.

"You like sunsets?" asked Bruce. I shook my head up and down. "I don't blame you. Ah, here we are. Wayne Enterprises. I hope you will be fine in the guest room for now."

"If there's a bed I'm good," I chuckled. Bruce gave a small grin. As we walked up to the door, a butler opened the door.

"Hello, Master Bruce," he said.

"Thank you, Alfred. This is Emikoren. She was walking down the street and her dog ran to me. As we spoke to one another, she mentioned how she was looking for a place to stay. I told her she could stay here for a short while," said Bruce.

"Wait, his name is Alfred?" I said. I remembered Batman having his butler's name to be Alfred. I know that Bruce has to be Batman.

"Yes..." said Bruce.

"I would like to talk to you privately inside, please," I continued. I started to pet Mya in a thoughtful manner.

"Alright. Excuse me Alfred," replied Bruce.

"Yes, sir," answered Alfred. As Bruce and I walked inside, I noticed the large portrait of a young couple. Since Bruce was orphaned at a young age, I decided to keep my question to myself. We walked down a large hall with pricey paintings. Then we went into a room. It looked like an office off of a magazine. It held many books, a large desk, a nice comfy chair, and a couple of regular stationary chairs. On the desk was a small stack of papers, a pen, an opened book, and a desktop computer. Nest to the desk was a laptop bag, closed.

"What do you want to say?" asked Bruce.

"What's up, Batman?" I replied. Bruce kept a calm look, as if he didn't know what I was talking about. I looked deep into his eyes and saw confusion and curiosity. "Don't pretend," I continued," that you don't know what I am talking about. Your eyes show confusion and curiosity, your voice is the same as Batman's, Batman's butler is named 'Alfred', and I tracked you down on my Bat communicator. So, tell me, how does a rich man like you become Batman?"

"Good job, Midnight. Training did you good. To much, I'm afraid, on my part. As a young boy, I vowed to defeat crime and evil after my parents were killed. So, did you say yes to staying here for a short while because of your findings?"

"Yes. I just wanted to mess with your head a bit. Someone named Blue Beetle found my hideout, which serves my hero and citizen alter egos, so, I'm currently looking for another abandoned, or maybe two, place to lodge in for a while."

"Yes, I'm training the new Blue Beetle. I guess he must of decided to go on a lone mission without me knowing." We stood in silence for a few seconds. The only noise heard was some footsteps coming towards the office. The door quietly opened. I guess it was Dick, but I decided to call him Robin to mess with him.

"Hey, Robin. How's it going?"


	5. Goodnight, Midnight

Then, i woke up. It was a dream. Why? i was still six and Joker was yelling at me to get up and try this new experiment. Will anyone ever love me?


End file.
